Behind the Ninja's Armour
by Darcos
Summary: Shuns Grandfather has died and because of his fear of opening up he doesn't tell the brawlers, but is everything finally getting to him? Will Shun finally crack? Or will he collapse under pressure and never get up again? I must read Shun In a wierd way...
1. Chapter 1

I just want everyone to know that this is gonna be a really short Chapter.

Shun: You...You..You killed...D:

Sasuke:Thats cold Darcos...You murdered his family

Gray: There There Shun I'm sure something good will come of it... no more training?

Darcos:(Whacks Gray upside the head.)BAKA!

* * *

_Behind the Ninja's Armour_

**Chapter1**

He was shaking. The doctors voice was less scary and more annoying now. How could he be so calm?

His Grandfather had fallen.

Slipped.

Down the Dojo stairs. Part of him wanted to laugh at how unfitting that death was for an old ninja.

Part of him wanted to laugh.

Part of him wanted to cry.

Part of him wished he would just die then and there.

But mostly part of him wanted to pulverise the Doctor that hadn't been able to save him.

No... He wanted to destroy HIMSELF.

flashback:

He walked through the door slinging his bag over the couch without looking. The normal routine.

The door shut with a quiet click. Always the same.

He looked around and peered past the side of the doorframe leading to the kitchen. He walked in and looked at the card on the table.

**_Thank you for the LOVELY date._**

**_ See you Soon? _**

**_X _**

**_Annabelle._**

_At least some girls are still getting it right. He thought smiling to himself._

He turned back and called upstairs "Hey Grandpa! I'm home!"

There was no reply.

"Gramps? Hey Cassanova!" Shun frowned and turned he walked past the kitchen coming to the Dojo.

His grandfather was laying down staring at the ceiling.

"Hey. Watcha doing?"

Silence.

"Grandpa?...Grandad?...Daddy?"

* * *

I KNOW THAT SHUN'S GRANDAD HAS NEVER BEEN CALLED THAT BUT IF YOUR ONLY FAMILY DIES YOU DON'T THINK STRAIGHT AND YOU SEE THINGS AS YOU FEEL THEY ARE.

Well now that I've cleared that up I just want you to know that this will be a Shunx All BBB Characters from all seasons at least the ones that fit K? GOOD!

Shun: My Grandad...Y...YOU KILLED HIM!? WTF WRONG WITH YOU MAN!

Darcos:I'm a girl...

Sasuke:At this point in time I din't think he cares.

Shun:(Still ranting in the Background)

Gray:You do pick on Shun quite a bit though don't you...?

Sasuke:Are you crazy?! As long as she targets Shun the rest of us are safe...for now.

DUN DUN DUN!

THIS CHAPTER WAS SUPER SHORT SO THAT THE NEXT ONE CAN BE SUPER LOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGG G.

Get the picture?


	2. Shun's Family

**_OK Back with another chapter...Sorry this took so long my computer had a spazz attack and decided to set on fire._**

**_I got a new one needless to say..._**

**_KK I'll just get on with it! Shun!_**

**_Shun:NO!_**

**_Darcos :WHY?!_**

**_Sasuke:It doesn't matter...Gray'll do it._**

**_Gray:...OK... Darcos-Chan does not own Bakugan Battle Brawlers...If she did she wouldn't be writing this fic and Dan wouldn't be the main Character. Bye!_**

* * *

**_Still Flashback_**

* * *

_Suddenly Shun was all too aware of the glaze in his Grandfathers eyes._

_The abscence of the rise and fall of his chest and the pale pasty colour of his skin._

_"Grandad! Grandad! No! No! NOOO! PLEASE NO!"He rushed to the elderly mans side shaking his arm vigourously as if he would be shaken back to life._

_Shun wasn't aware of his own shaking then. He wasn't really aware of anything except his only family member. Lying dead. In the dojo._

_Shun eyes were wide and he was a pale greenish yellowy colour._

_There were no tears. _

_He was too shocked to cry._

_His eyes were darting all over the place they finally rested on the phone. Just a few feet._

_Finally regaining some sense in his mind Shun flew over to that blessed device._

_911._

_ring._

_ring._

_ri-_

_"Hello? Please state your emergency."_

_"M-m-my Grandfather. H-h-he's hurt."_

_"I'll send an ambulance right away. Could I have your address?"_

_"F-fifty seven D-Darcy Drive. Its the dojo at the end."_

_"OK. The ambulance are on there way. Now I need you to check on your Grandpa for me. Is he concsious?"_

_"I-I...He's not b-breathing."_

_" you know how to perform CPR?"_

_Shun could now feel tears pricking at his eyes and a clench at his heart as he panicked,"N-no...I don't remember..."_  
_"Its OK I'll talk you through it its very simple go to your Grandpa and tilt his head back then start..."Shun didn't listen to anymore._

_"I know this. I remember." He said walking quickly over to his Grandfather,reassuring himself._

_He breathed into his Grandfathers mouth then waited for response then pushed down on his chest once...twice...three times._

_He checked for breathing and repeated._

_Breath in ...out._

_1...2...3-SNAP!_

_Shun gasped and grabbed the phone,"I think I broke something..."_

_"What?"_

_"I-it cracked."_

_"...And it was unresponsive?"_

_"Yes."_  
_"...You may have broken a rib but that doesn't matter!_

_He held onto his grandpa's hand and frowned._

_"H-hes cold...Sh-should I make h-him warm?"_

_"...The body is cold?"_  
_"NO! My Grandfather."_

_"...Just wait for the paramedics to get there. There very close by."_

_Shun looked up and walked back to the front door. Holding the phone close to his chest. He opened it wide and saw the ambulance pulling up._

_"In here!" He shouted with a wavering voice, before walking back to the dojo he watched as the paramedics came in and it went blurry from then on._

**_END FLASHBACK_**

He was brought back to reality by a calm voice," Hello? Sir? Are you OK?"  
"Y-yeah... I'm fine."

"Would you like us to call anyone for you?"

"No. Thank you." And he hung up.

* * *

**_With Dan._**

"Hey, has anyone seen Shun? He hasn't been online for a couple days." Dan asked worriedly.

"I'm sure hes fine. He just prefers to be left alone- you of all people should realise that by now Dan."Runo replied.

"Yeah but I just can't help but feel somethings up."

"Well why don't we arrange to meet up? That way we can invite everyone- I KNOW! What about the meeting all our parents are having! We could invite everyone! Klaus, Chan, Joe, Komba, Billy, Page, Raife, Ren, Fabia, Ace, Mira,Keith, Baron. All our mums and dads- and Shuns family!" Julie squealed excitedly.

They all looked at one another nodding, it seemed like a good plan. Dan obviously ignored the part about Shuns family.

"I'll send out invites!"Marucho said.

"I'll get the parents involved!" Julie lauged.

"I'll ask my Grandfather to get the portal ready."Alice input.

"I'm in charge of food!" Runo shouted.

"And I got Shun..."Dan said having mixed feelings about this task.

* * *

**_Two Weeks Later_**

Everyone was there. Dans Mother was talking to Keith and Baron's mum.

Runo's parents and Dans dad were all marvelling as Barons father told them about all his kids.

Ace stood in a far corner trying to hide from his Parents who were talking to Mira and Julies mother.

Marucho's parents were talking with Klaus and Joe.

Chan Lee was listening to Joes mother ramble on about how to make good cookies and All the rest of the Brawlers were chilling on the couch.

The only one who wasn't there was Shun.

He was coming he just wasn't here yet.

Ace Mira Klaus Joe and Chan Lee finally escaped from the madness and made there way to the couch.

"Dan is Shun coming?" Ace asked a little annoyed that probably the fastest person alive was late.

"He said he would...after much persuasion."Dan groaned as if the memory hurt, everyone laughed.

"So is he bringing his Mum and Dad? God I can't wait!"Mira said

"Err-"Dan started.

"I bet his mum looks just like him!" Joe said.

"I bet he has his dads eyes" Jake rambled.

"Errr-"

"What if there all ninjas?!"Fabia gasped.

"What if they come in black ninja costumes and have swords!"Baron said excited.

"I wonder if they act like him..."Ren thought out loud.

"I bet there strict!"Chan Lee said.

"Guys Shuns Family-"Dan was interrupted by a knock at the door.

All at once all the teens rushed to the door and yanked it open to see...Shun...by HIMSELF?!

"HEY! Wheres your family? You were meant to bring your family along!"Runo shouted waving her arms like a maniac.

"...I was. But my Grandfather...couldn't make it."

"Well what about your other family?"

"...My OTHER family?"

"Yeah."

He looked to Dan,"Nuh uh don't look at me!Not my fault you didn't tell them!" Dan said turning around and walking back to the couch.

Everyone turned back to Shun.

"My Grandfather, is my only family..."

* * *

NO SHUN NOT NICE TO LIE TO YOUR FRIENDS! WAS YOUR ONLY FAMILY WAS!

CONTINUES NEXT CHAPTER!

I have no idea what Shun lives in (Estate,Road,Drive,Avenue-I don't know and I don't care!)


	3. Food Fight Kinda

**Darcos:I sincerely apologise to all that waited so long for this chapter...**

**Sasuke: We had no idea it would be the most popular one we've wrote so far.**

**Darcos; I'VE wrote so far!**

**I want to say a little something to the most awesomest people EVER!**

**1.)CovenentGirlLoki- for being the first reviewer of this story.**

**2.) Momo for her being the second with probably the nicest comment I'll get so far.**

**and 3.) AHSOKAZAMI for scaring me enough to carry on quicker than usual DON'T KILL ME!**

**LOVE YA!**

**Shun:...**

**Gray: You OK there buddy?...Shun?**

**Shun: -_-''' You sick, sick people. Darcos murdered my Grandpa with a KEYBOARD. Sasuke and Gray DON'T CARE. And these nasty people are ENJOYING IT!?**

**Darcos:ON WITH THE STORY BEFORE SHUN BLOWS A GASKETT!... Gasket...Gaskette? Gaaskett? NEVERMIND!**

* * *

**Behind Ninja's Armour Chapter 3.**

**Keith POV.**

It was a couple of shocked seconds later when I (Spectra for those who don't know- OK sorry) found the courage to speak up.

"O-oh. Well... well I'm very sorry your Grandfather couldn't make it. I'd love to meet him...Perhaps another time?" I stuttered unsurley.

Most of the others visibily relaxed at having the awkward silence broken.

Shun didn't seem that bothered. It almost seemed as if he told people this every other day.

Ren and Fabia walked to the sofa with the latter saying,"You should let Shun in before he freezes to death." At which point Ace and Baron stepped aside to let our resident ninja pass.

We sat and talked for a while until we got onto the subject of Runo's Cafe.

Dan being ever so subtle shouted out," Why don't you go back Alice there food was WAAAAAYYY better when YOU were cooking." Only to get into a massive row with Runo.

"WELL AT LEAST I CAN COOK BETTER THAN YOU!"

"YEAH RIGHT TELL THAT TO YOUR CUSTOMERS!"

"DANIEL KUSO!"

"NO LETS GET ONE THING STRAIGHT RUNO!"

"YOU'RE NOT?!"

"YOU CAN'T SAY THAT YOUR GOING OUT WITH ME-"

"I knew it!"

Everyone turned to see Marucho with his eyes open pointing his finger in Dans direction obviously seeing our amused faces he nervously rubbed the back of his head and said, "Well I did and Dan kept denying it..."

"...DOES THIS MEAN YOUR ASHAMED OF ME BEING YOUR GIRLFRIEND?!"

"OF COURSE NOT!"

"YEAH 'COZ WE ALL KNOW YOUR THE EMBARRESSMENT IN THIS RELATIONSHIP! AND I DON'T HERE YOU COMPLAINING ABOUT MY COOKING WHEN YOUR STUFFING YOUR FACE YOU PIG!"

"WELL YOU-"

"ENOUGH." Everyone was quite surprised to see Shun push himself off the wall and grab Dan's arm before hauling him away from the group muttering," We need to have a word Dan."

I guess he was so quiet everyone just sort of forget he was there.

Shun 'talked' to Dan with his back facing us so we couldn't see his face or hear what he was saying, but we guessed it was pretty scary due to Dan's paling and then cowering when Shun pointed to the group.

Dan sort of reminded me of a dog running away with its tail between its legs as he quickly scrambled up to us and hastily apologised to Runo, who smirked in triumph.

She was going to say something to him when a hand on her shoulder stopped her," Don't think thst your off the hook Runo." Shun said calmly before leading her off to 'talk' to her too.

Her reaction was no better than Dan's but she seemed to keep her dignity by not running away from the ninja.

Everyone had to be impressed by Shun's way of handling things.

"...I still say Alice should come back." Dan said.

Insert face fault here.

"WHAT DO Y-"

"FINE IF YOU TWO CAN'T NOT ANNOY ME FOR TWENTY SECONDS LETS DEAL WITH THIS ONCE AND FOR ALL!" Ace shouted in his usual cocky manner."We'll have a cooking contest between all of us three judges and a dish we have to cook! Will THAT settle this?!"

" Yes." Dan and Runo said together.

"I'll get three parents to be judges-" Mira was cut off.

"NO! I mean... I'll be a judge." Shun quickly composed himself.

Everyone looked at eachother but decided that having a judge the same age would score better because of adults having that "healthy food" obsession.

* * *

A couple minutes later everything was set up.

The three judges- Dan's Mum, Runo's Dad and Shun, were sat at what had been dubbed "The Judges Table."

The rest of the adults were either looking worriedly at the kitchen entrance where the rest of the group were currently occupied or laughing at Miyoko and Runo's Dad who were muttering about how it could have come to this.

A lot of clattering and noise was coming from the Kitchen but everything seemed to be fine... nobody had set the place alight yet! ...Yay?

"So why isn't Hot Shot cooking?" Ace asked only to recieve a punch from Mira... a light one.

Dan collapsed into a fit of laughter.

"Honestly? He's probably worried he'll burn the place down! That guy can burn water I'm tellin' ya! Haha!" I was slightly surprised that the calm and collected ninja had a fault... but nobodies perfect I guess.

* * *

**OK I HAD TO ADD THIS IN.**

**Shun is my FAVE character and I want him to be REALLY good at something on a later chapter but I don't want him to be completeley perfect at EVERYTHING or it will be a little unrealistic thats why I added the food contest in.**

**Shun: I want my Grandpa back.**

**Darcos: YOU CAN HAVE A GRANDPA PLUSHIE NOW SHUT IT!**

**Sasuke :Darcos does not own Bakugan Battle Brawlers I thought we cleared this up in the last Chapter.**

**TTFN!**

**NO TIG DON'T JUMP!**

**D}^:}**

**IF YOU WANT TIGGER TO LIVE WATCH WINNIE THE POOH.**

**And If you don't know what that is...**

** MAY GOD HELP YOU, YOU POOR DEPRIVED SOUL.**


	4. Kitchen Catastrophesnot really

Darcos:** T-Tw-TWO HUNDRED AND SIXTY FOUR VIEWS IN THE SPACE OF TWO NIGHTS?! W-whats happening?! I have 5 followers?! And I've gotten GOOD REVIEWS?! AAAAAHHH! OH NO! I KNOW WHAT THIS IS! ITS ARMAGEDDON! THE WORLDS GOING TO END! THIS IS KARMA PAYING ME BACK! ITS MAKING ME ALL HAPPY AND THEN THE WORLD WILL GO KA-BOOM!**

**Shun: Yeah the Universe has a cruel sense of humour...like letting you kill my Grandpa. With a keyboard. And a story sharing site.**

**Sasuke: One ,it isn't Armageddon. **

**(Still Sasuke):Two GET OVER IT MY WHOLE CLAN WAS MURDERED BY MY BROTHER! YOU DON'T SEE ME WHINING!**

**Gray: REAAAALLLY?**

** watch?v=isvdzUX1AsA**

**_That link is probably T-rated too_**

* * *

**Kitchen Catastrophes. (I REALLY need to think of some good chapter names don't I?)**

The Judges were talking quietly to eachother.

The parents anxiously glancing at the kitchen where they were sure something bad would happen- very soon.

Silence.

1...

2...

3...

Any minute now...

...

Soon...

Suddenly Dan came bursting through the doors with a conveniently placed waitors tray, and went straight up to the judges.

He flashed a cheesy smile at his mother who had paled.

This cannot be happening.

Dan.

COOKING.

REAL FOOD.

WITH AN OVEN.

IN A-

(Darcos:**WE GET IT ALREADY CALM DOWN MIYOKO**)

Dan quickly gave them each a cardboard party plate he'd stole from the food table and gave them each a slice of what looked like some form of pizza...

Oh Dan.

"This is my SPECIAL pizza!" Dan said looking quite proud.

"I just hope the ingrediants aren't as SPECIAL as in your Talcum-Powder-Tagliatele." Shun Deadpanned.

Some of the adults burst out laughing, while some looked around hopelessly confused.

"Hey! I was 5! And I recall that YOU were right there Talcum-Powdering with me!" Dan pointed to Shun and aiming to defend himself.

"And WHO was it that blackmailed me into it? Oh thats right! YOU." Shun said crossing his arms and sending a pointed look at Dan.

_What Could Dan have blackmailed Shun with? _Keith thought curiouslybefore a large slice of Pizza was slapped onto his plate.

Each of the Judges took a bite and...

It was surprisingly good.

OK they weren't ecstatic about more but they weren't puking and it was actually alright. They finished the slice at least.

Dan went away and the Judges wrote on there pad.

There were lots of different foods and they were all quite nice and Alice's Shortbread was AWESOME (Quote from Keith), but there was one thing the judges didn't see coming.

It was FINALLY Ace's turn he'd been left til last and everyone was waiting patiently. It wasn't hard because everyone was watching Dan try to convince Shun to give him a 10- he'd seen the score! CHEATER!

He was failing miserably of course and everyone laughed as Dan was eventually completley blanked.

Ace hesitantly walked out of the Kitchen. Just before Julie served her cookies she had found one of those plate covers that really fancy Restaurants used to cover there dishes.

He slowly walked to the Judges. He had only meant that the others would serve food- not him.

Shun studied his movements carefully ready to grab him if he tried to bolt.

Ace realised he was now in front of the Judges table so he pulled the cart to a stop and lifted the cover.

Dan's jaw dropped.

"WHY DIDN'T I THINK OF THAT?!" Everyone turned to see Dan evidently questioning his sudden outburst.

Dan looked around then chuckled nervously," Shun was the one giving everybody the worst score out of the three judges that's his FAVOURITE cake of ALL TIME!"

Everyone looked to Shun who was staring intently at the Balaklava Pastry sat in front of him.

**FACT TIME!**

**Origin: Turkey- Home of the awesome karaoke bars ,and people who stand on top of bar roofs using areosal cans to dance with fire!**

**An Ottoman Turkish pastry that is rich and sweet made of layers of Filo Pastry filled with chopped Nuts and sweetened with Syrup or Honey.**

**:D WE LOVE YOU TURKEY**

"...Balaklava is your favourite?" Runo said completley ignoring the authoresses helpful input. **:'(**

"I was allowed some treats...when my Grandpa wasn't looking..." He looked down at the table guiltily." WHATEVER GIMME!" He lunged for the prize surprising everyone with near Dan-like behaviour.

Noticing our shocked yet amused faces he turned accusingly to Dan.

"Your rubbing off on me. This will not end well for EITHER of us." He said before cutting a large piece off of the Turkish delicacy and waiting patiently for the other Judges to take a piece.

"I think that was a threat..." Drago who-I-now-realise-hasn't-spoken-once-in-this-story-I-apologise-to-all-Drago-fans said shocked.

"Well we're all doomed to die sooner or later..." Dan said drooping.

"Yeah just not by the katana of your best friend that just so conviniently happens to be a ninja..."Drago sweatdropped.

* * *

**Darcos:I HAVE NEVER TASTED BALAKLAVA SO I CAN'T OWN IT- I JUST FIGURED THAT SINCE SHUN HAD HONEY/SYRUP/GOLDEN TOPAZ EYES IT WOULD FIT TO HAVE A HONEY/SYRUP COVERED DESSERT.**

**I DO NOT CARE WHAT THE OTHERS COOKED THAT IS NOT IMPORTANT.**

**Shun: :^q Balaklavaaaaaaa...*drools***

**Sasuke: I THOUGHT I MADE IT CLEAR THAT DARCOS CHAN DOESN'T OWN BAKUGAN- A SELFISH DIRECTOR DOES!**

**Gray: Put a star in a review so we can see how many people read these comments! :D**

**Ryu Katsumi Was saying about Shun cooking Cakes or Cookies! I thought that was an awesome idea... though he'd probably set the place on fire... so I shall include it in an extra bonus random chapter!**

**GOODNIGHT ALL.**


	5. The Results and a Surprise guest

The Results

They had finished the Balaklava and Shun was VERY close to smiling- not smirking, genuinely smiling.

Sadly it was only very close and Dan had a feeling that Shun was VERY over animated today- what could be wrong?

He made a mental note to ask him later.

For now there were more pressing matters.

The order: Miyoko Score _ Keith's Score_ Shun's Score_ Total

* * *

Runo __5_ _19

* * *

Julie __6__ 20

* * *

Alice 9_ 10_ _9__ 28

* * *

Dan 7 _7 __6__ 20

* * *

Marucho 8_ 7_ _6_ _21

* * *

Ace 10_ 8_ _10__ 28

* * *

Mira 9_ 9 __7__ 25

* * *

Baron 7_ 7_ _7__ 21

* * *

Ren 8 _7_ _7__ 22

* * *

Fabia 7 _7 __7__ 21

* * *

Rafe 7_ 7_ _6_ 20

* * *

Paige 7_ 7_ _5__ 19

* * *

Joe 8_ 8_ _7_ _23

* * *

Klaus 8_ 8_ _7_ _23

* * *

Chan Lee 7_ 6_ _6__ 19

* * *

**(That was originally a table)**

**Shun's POV.**

"And the winner is..."Keith cued for a drum roll..."A TIE! Between Alice and Ace!"

After everyone had congratulated the two winners Dan had to open his oversized mouth.

"Whats the prize?"Everyone stood still for a second before groaning.

"You just HAD to bring that up Dan-now we all feel guilty!" Runo said crossing her arms and scowling.

"Well we SHOULD have a prize..." Julie said obviously thinking very hard.

"O-oh. W-we don't need a prize- It was just a bit of fun..." Alice said looking guilty.

"YES WE DO!"Ace said excited before zooming over to the food table," And I say we get free dibs on all this food before Dan touches it!"

"NOOOOOOOOO!"Dan leapt at Ace and knocked him away from the food... who knew? Dan can move with speed!," Nobody touches the Precious!" Dan hissed angrily...He was starting to creep me out.

I was glad Dan had asked me to come here... it almost felt normal. Being around the old gang kept my mind off of...other things...

Oh My God... I had to plan the funeral... who did my Grandfather know?!

Ok there was those people from the Ninja... conference-meeting... thingies... but did my Grandfather know them that well?

Would he want them to come to his funeral?

Who was I going to invite?

What about Grandpa's son... my father...

Should I invite him?

NO.

He blew his chances of ever coming back into our family when...

What will happen to his stuff?

Does he... did he write a will?

How does all this work... your supposed to hire someone to do...something...right?

Geesh, I'm sitting here having a good time while my Grandfather stays at the morgue at that hospital- THE HOSPITAL!

Of course I could ask them to... wait I'm 16... whats the age that you can look after yourself legally?

18 right?... What if they put me into care... what if they get my Father?

"Hey whats the matter buddy?" Dan's voice snapped me outta my thoughts.

They'd obviously been trying to get my attention for a while by the way everyone was looking at me worried.

"Nothing..." I lied.

"Don't lie to me! Your thinking bad thoughts! I CAN SEE THEM!" Dan was once again being over dramatic slinging an arm over my shoulder and pointing his finger at me before making a circling motion in front of my face.

He used to claim to seeing bad thoughts when we were little- so I must have looked really bad.

"Its no-"

"Don't say its nothing! I can SEE THEM!" Dan chuckled leaning a little closer... too close for comfort really.

I shifted away.

"Do I have to get Marucho to build a mind-reader? 'Coz you know I will!"

"A-actually Dan, the science of that is impo-"

"Come on Shun! Tell Danny-"

"Waaaaaahhhhh" There was a loud cry coming from one of the rooms.

Ace looked annoyed and hastily apologised," Sorry guys... that's my sister... Miley. My parents brought her along... I don't see why they didn't just get a babysitter but you know..." He trailed off.

I didn't know Ace had a sister...

Ace's parents disappeared into the room and came back with a tiny bundle in Ace's moms arms.

"Come on Miley.. stop crying." Ace's dad said soothingly as he magically produced a milk bottle seemingly from nowhere.

He tried to give it to 'Miley' but she simply turned her head away and sobbed louder.

"We don't know whats wrong... we try everything...but the bottle usually works..." Ace's mother-Kimi said frowning slightly.

Miyoko gently plucked the baby from Kimi and started rocking it in her arms making small 'Shhhhshh' noises.

It didn't work.

"Ace! Could you help in the back?" Ace's dad called opening up the door to the other room again. Ace sighed and walked towards him.

Then as an afterthought grabbed Mira and Baron too.

**Dan **

We all followed, probably because everyone was bored and wanted to see what was happening.

We were in that room for HALF AN HOUR.

Miley wasn't going to stop crying anytime soon.

"Stop It!"

"What?!"

"Your holding her wrong!"

"No I'm not!"

"Yes you are!"

"Give me the bottle!"

"SHUT UP!" Ace shouted and fortunately everyone complied.

Needless to say all the shouting hadn't stopped Miley from screaming.

"Maybe we need to-"

"Out."

Everyone turned to Shun who was standing just outside the door with his bangs covering his face.

"Huh?" Ace asked ever-so-helpfully.

"Get out." His voice was soft meaning,' Disobey me and I'll rip your head off'. I scrambled out of the room quickly and stood behind Shun trying to mouth a warning to the others.

Marucho,Julie and Alice seemed to understand and soon followed me out walking over to the couch.

"Hey you can't kick me out I need to get Miley to sle-"

"Do I have to spell it out for you? Just get out! Your holding her wrong and fighting over what to do isn't helping. Just leave it to me." Shun raised his voice the tiniest bit.

Everyone walked out, and Ace handed Miley to Shun warily before walking out.

...

...

And there was silence.

Miley wasn't crying anymore.

"HE KILLED HER!" Ace yelled. He was about to yank the door open when Shun stepped out.

"Shhhhh! She's asleep!"

"...Oh."

* * *

**Darcos -Chan is very sorry.**

**She has to choose options very soon and is very worried and stressed out.**

**But Darcos Chan has decided that over the Christmas Holidays She will write out most of the rest of this story and then will upload every week.**

**It will make everything quicker.**

**AND give Darcos -Chan more time to choose Options.**

**Why does Darcos-Chans school make Darcos -Chan choose early?**

**Why is there only 4 spaces for options creating even more pressure?**

**Darcos-Chan doesn't know.**

**but Darcos -Chan is VERY sorry for making you wait so long.**

**Darcos -Chan's life decided to stress her out.**

**She swears She don't smile as much anymore.**

**}:[**


	6. Lullabies sorta

**THOU SHALT NOT READ THE STORY BEFORE THIS IF YOUR NAME AS A REVIEWER IS RANDOM PERSON... IF NOT THEN DO AS YOU WISH.**

**BUT I'D RATHER YOU READ THE STORY, AND NOT CLICK THE BACK BUTTON. AND MAYBE POSSIBLY CLICK THE FAVOURITE STORY BUTTON.**

**I would like to say a quick thanks to all my reviewers.**

**This is the first story that I'm actually gonna finish because of how many people like it.**

**Darcos- Chan is so proud!**

**I got a review from Random Person:**

**1) You made me laugh for ages. I had to read your review twice to make sure I was seeing this right.**

**You said my story was seriously awesome!**

**I will make sure that you don't die a Horrible Gruesome Death.**

**2)WE DIDN'T DIE YAAAAYYY!**

**I was kinda peed off though... The 22nd was my bros birthday and I was kinda betting on the world ending.**

**My excuse for not getting him a present? I thought the world was gonna end.**

**Insert death glare from family.**

**My excuse for saying I wasn't gonna choose any options? I thought the world was gonna end.**

**Insert death glare from Form Tutor.**

**3) I thought that the planets would align therefore blocking the Sun and its light and warmth.**

**No Sun = no energy= no electric =no fridge/freezer/any appliance that doesn't run on battery= NO FOOD = STARVATION=DEATH=No more updates dun dun duuuuuuun!**

**And if you just so happened to be right and there WAS a zombie apocolypse I have a brother AND a sister that I can trip!**

**I SHALL NOT BE EATEN...BEFORE THEM AT LEAST.**

**Well that went on longer than normal...**

**READ! THE POWER OF A ZOMBIE APOCOLYPSE COMPELLS YOU!**

* * *

**Lullabies.**

It was late.

Everyone had gone to bed, not really bothering to go back to Russia to the Dimension Portal.

Dan Marucho and Baron were sleeping on the large couch.

Ace and Ren were somewhere on the floor praying that they didn't get trodden on by a sleepwalking Runo.

**(THAT NOISE IS VERY ANNOYING YOU STUPID ROADWORK PEOPLE! YOUR DRILLING IS INTERUPTING MY TRAIN OF- ARE YOU DRILLING INTO OUR WALL?! HOLD ON A SEC .**

**...*looks out of window***

**ITS MY DAD! Nevermind people, we're all cool!**

**Where was I?)**

Fabia, Mira and Alice were upstairs in a guest room.

Julie was with Paige and Rafe trying to find the mouse that had "Disturbed her 'Beauty Sleep.'" and Shun was on the armchair.

Who cares where the parents are! IT ISN'T IMPORTANT!

Everything was quiet.

Then a cry broke out.

Shun jerked awake, then he headed to Mileys room.

A couple of moments later Fabia, Mira and Alice came downstairs and woke Ace up.

Julie, Paige and Rafe woke the others up.

Ren sighed in relief as Runo was woken up... she'd been about to hit him.

He sighed and got up.

Everyone turned to where Shun was supposed to be, only he wasn't there.

They shrugged and walked quietly to Mileys room until they realised that the crying had stopped.

They looked at eachother before urging Keith, who had magically appeared, to open the door.

**(ALL YOU MILEY CYRUS HATERS MUST SKIP. AND I DON'T CARE IF YOU DON'T LIKE HER THATS WHY I'M PUTTING THE WARNING HERE SO DON'T COMPLAIN TO ME IN REVIEWS COZ I LOVE HER! SHES AWESOME! }:P )**

**(Yes. I slightly changed ONE lyric OK?! The tune and base is still owned by Miley)**

_"You tucked me in, turned out the light,_

_Kept me safe and sound at night,_

_Little kids depend on things like that,_

_..._

_Brushed my teeth and combed my hair,_

_had to drive me everywhere,_

_you were always there when i looked back,_

_..._

_Aand when I couldn't sleep at night,_

_Scared things wouldn't turn out right,_

_You would hold my hand and sing to me,_

_..._

_Caterpillar in the tree,_

_How you wonder-_

WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING THERE?!" Shun shouted looking at the door.

**(You haters are cool now.)**

Everyone who had felt really calm when Shun had been singing now felt there blood freeze.

"Eeeerrrrrr...We...didn't know...you could sing?" Dan said hoping to clear the tension, it didn't work.

Miley started to cry but Shun rocked her in his arms humming quietly and turning away from us.

"We're not leaving." Paige said obviously knowing the reaction Shun had wanted.

" ARE YOU CRAZY?!" Runo said in a loud whisper." Those who want to live do as ninja WITH A KATANNA, asks them to!" Runo stated before walking off.

Then realising that no one was following her she came back,"Fine..."She said.

Shun finally got Miley to sleep again and placed her gently in her cot, before turning around and giving everyone ' The Evil Eye'.

Ace looked shocked and annoyed when he said," Wha-? Who? How-? Oh come on! We try that all the time! But of course it'll work for hot-shot! OF COURSE!"

* * *

Shun POV

I tried not to look embaressed and slightly angry at being caught... It was a lost cause.

I did however manage to keep my eyes from tearing up. yay me.

I knew I couldn't hide my sorrow from Dan for long though.

" Hey, dude, you OK?" I should seriously consider being a fortune teller.

"Fine." Was my automatic response.

"I can see theeeemmmm~...!" Dan sang before pointing a finger at my eyes," I can see bad thoughts in your eyes! Tell Dan now!"

I smiled slightly, it astounded me how many times one could correct Dan's grammar in one day- and I was from Japan!

"Don't you mean tell _me_?" I said sounding bored and rolling my eyes... he didn't fall for it.

"Don't try and change the subject mister!" He said jokingly.

I gasped.

_flashback_

_"Hey Mom!" a five year old Shun came home to find Shiori sitting on the couch._

_She was frowning worriedly at him._

_"What?" Shun asked sweetly._

_"Your principle called today... whats this about getting into a fight?" She stood holding his coat that he'd taken off as she was talking._

_"Andre started it!" He shouted immediatley._

_"It doesn't matter who started it. The fact of the matter is that you joined in." Shiori's frown deepened." Why were you two fighting anyway."_

_"..." Shun didn't say anything but looked to the floor immediatley after she asked._

_"... What?" She crouched sounding worried._

_"I need to finish some homework..." Shun started to trudge up the stairs._

_"Come back here!" Shiori raised her voice slightly._

_" Mom! It's really difficult and its gonna take ages to finish and-"_

_"Don't try and Change the subject mister!" Shiori said firmly._

_"... He said:" Shun mumbled something quietly, and Shiori had to lean in._

_"What? What did ... Andre say?" She wasn't used to seeing Shun like this- sure he was a quiet boy... but never like this._

_"He said that you were sick... and that you were going to die... he said it was all my fault." Shun broke down in tears and Shiori felt a surge of rage wash over her._

_She had told the other parents to keep it from their children because of this! Oh when she got to that Andre...!_

_But for now she had to deal with her own charge._

_"Hey! Hey hey hey! I'm fine look at me! Do I look sick to you?" Shun didn't answer but looked up._

_"Well! Mister no answer! Someone isn't getting Ice Cream tonight!" Shiori faked being hurt but Shun started to giggle, and by the time Shiori had joined it they were both in stitches._

_FLASHBACK NO# 2_

_He was older now. His mother was in a coma ._

_He walked to his room and collapsed onto the bed. Ninja training is tiring, that was all his fried brain could come up with before a strange figure burst into the room. After just coming out of the dojo, his reflexes were in overdrive and he quickly jabbed the cloaked person and knocked him to the floor before really thinking about it._

_His grandfather stared up at him in a daze before shaking the stars away from his head and frowning._

_"What would you do that for Shun! Really! I was only going to ask if you wanted to go to the cinema to watch that new Vampire film! "_

**_( No it was not Twilight if you must know.)_**

_" Oh... er sure I'll buy popcorn," Shun said before dashing off._

_"DON'T TRY TO CHANGE THE SUBJECT YOUNG MAN!"He heard his Grandfather yell after him but just laughed **(- like the evil Ninja mastermind he is!)**_

* * *

HAPPY NEW YEAR!

**Darcos Chan is tired.**

**She was up until 4:17 am and woke up at 7:48 am**

**teehee.**

**Special update with many words soon! (first bonus chapter!)**

**Just to warn everyone... there kinda random... tehee**


	7. BONUS CHAPTER 1!

**HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!**

**DARCOS CHAN JUST ATE A WHOLE TUB OF ICE CREAM AND SHES HYPER ENOUGH TO WRITE THIS RANDOM BONUS CHAPTER YAY!**

**Shun: She seriously did... ****0_0**

**Sasuke:...Your so wierd...**

**Darcos Chan: Why Thank you! I'm still hungry though... Back in a sec!**

**runs off.**

**Gray: Now whats she doing?**

**Comes back with ANOTHER tub of:**

**Mackies**

**of Scotland:**

**2 litre **

**Traditional Luxury Dairy Ice Cream**

**Now we're good!**

**DISCLAIMER: DARCOS CHAN DOESN'T OWN BAKUGAN BATTLE BRAWLERS. It is produced by TMS Entertainment under the Direction of Mitsuo Hashimoto.**

**Look Below for Bonus Chapter Rules.**

* * *

**lalalala Bonus Chapter Rules lalalalala**

Ok here is the Bonus Chapter rules.

I will check Reviews, PM's- you get the idea, for **Ideas** for **Bonus Chapters.**

After I have the **Ideas** I will write down** all** of them with number next to them **at the end of a Bonus Chapter.**

The** reviewers** (Hopefully you) will then write the numbers of the **Different ideas in the order they think they should go.**

Judging from the **vote** I will write a **list** so that I know which **Random Bonus Chapters I will do first.**

**I didn't do it this time because there were only two and they seem pretty easy to do anyways.**

My **reasons** for this?

1)I wanted the **reviewers** to have a say in the** Chapters content**

2) There are some people out there who may get offended if I don't use there **idea** straight away. This way they **won't** get annoyed.

3) I wanted to be able to do all the **Bonus Chapters** since there are so many **good Ideas**.

**I will write the results at the bottom of my next Normal Chapter.**

If you have an **Idea,** I pretty much** have to comply!**

So basically you **control** what I write in **Bonus Chapters.**

THEY CAN BE AS **RANDOM** OR **NORMAL** AS **YOU** WANT!

SO THINK UP THE **RANDOMEST** THINGS YOU CAN!

ps: They have nothing to do with the story so far... Grandpa can show up at any time-HECK You could ask me to bring Shiori back to life!

* * *

**BONUS CHAPTER START!**

**COOKIES AND CAKES!**

**(RYU KATSUMI)**

**Shun was running around the Dojo Kitchen in a mad frenzy.**

**He was wearing a white apron with a couple of colourful smudges on it.**

**Dan walked in with a curious expression on his face.**

**"Hey watcha doin' buddy?" He asked cheerfully.**

**"BAKING!" Shun said grinning like a mad man. He had a certain spark in his eyes that Dan wasn't sure he liked.**

**"Errr...sure...have fun with that..." Dan said unsurley as he back away slowly before scurrying off around the corner.**

**Shun shrugged before picking up the bowl he'd been mixing the Cookie dough in and checking the cakes in the oven smiling to himself.**

**It was the first time he'd used an oven.**

**...His grandfather was never a big fan of new equipment- neither was he really, but it didn't seem that it would hurt.**

**Shun was still smiling to himself when a loud beeping cut into his thoughts.**

**Quickly and quietly placing his cookie dough down he whipped around to face the unknown enemy...and yet no one was there.**

**It was still beeping though.**

**He just wasn't sure WHAT exactly was beeping.**

**It was starting to annoy him.**

**"SHUN! WHAT IS THAT IRRITATING NOISE?! WHAT ARE YOU DOING DOWN here?" Shun's Grandfather quietened his voice when he walked into the Kitchen. **

**He immediatley saw his Grandson's defensive stance and copied it moving quickly to his charge's side.**

**"Where is that noise coming from?" The old man whispered.**

**"Don't know. But it seems to be eminating from this room..."Shun said, proud that that he used a big word!**

**The ninja's were freaked that they couldn't pinpoint the attackers location.**

**Until Dan came into the room and they moved quickly in front of him- still in defensive stances.**

**"Errrrr...what are you doing?" Dan said with that three thin blue lines on his head (...? You know what I'm talking about right?)**

**"Protecting you." Shun stated.**

**"...From what?"Dan knew he would regret asking.**

**"The evil beepy noise Person." Grandpa said becoming even more defensive as he spoke.**

**Dan sweatdropped,"Thats the oven, and you two need to get out more..." **

**He walked past and turned off the timer, as Shun and his Grandfather sweatdropped and anime fainted.**

**"...I have never used an oven before! Gimme a break!" Shun said defensivley as he opened the oven and brought out an only-slightly-burned cake.**

**It was a little dark around the edges but it looked safe to eat.**

**Shun left Dan to do the icing as he finished off his cookies.**

**An hour and three foodfights later, Dan and Shun sat with Shun's Grandfather and ate the goodies!**

* * *

**Yum**

**Now I'm hungry again...**

**Where did mum hide the crisps again...?**


	8. Dates to Remember

**I am really sorry for not updating for so long- PLEASE DON'T HURT ME!**

**I'd like to thank AHSOKAZAMI for encouraging me to continue sooner!**

**There were some misunderstandings in the Miley Cyrus song part...thing...errr...yeah.**

**Anyway, in this story Miley Cyrus didn't sing that song/ that song does not exist in the music industry, all will be explained later on!**

**Thanks for everyone's continued support!**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

**Dates to Remember**

"-Un? Shun?! Hello! Earth to Shun, anyone there?!"

"Huh? Sorry what was that?" Shun said shaking his head to clear it of his thoughts.

Dan was looking at him with concern, as was Fabia who was standing a few feet away.

When Dan had gained Shun's attention she looked away.

"You OK in there dude...?" Dan looked at him searchingly, trying to identify the problem

"...Yeah...fine..." Shun said looking past Dan and staring at the now very interesting wall.

Dan frowned but didn't press any further, he'd ask him later.

Shun yawned.

"Hey its late. I'm gonna go back to sleep." Shun said as he stalked up the stairs.

Dan watched him leave with a concerned frown, before giving an exasperated sigh and throwing his hands behind his head, walking to his own sleeping place.

* * *

Meanwhile...

Runo, Julie, Mira and Joe were standing in the room next door to Miley.

"Can you,like, believe that though?! Shun singing!"Julie squealed.

"Did you see the way he looked though... he seemed upset about something..." Joe said.

"I guess, maybe... no...I don't know...but my best guess would be to ask Dan." Mira input.

"Yeah...where is he anyways?"

They walked out of the room and found Dan lazily stomping towards the couch- where he collapsed.

Everyone sweatdropped but went to ask him anyway.

"Hey..Dan?"

No reply.

"Dan?"

Runo started to get annoyed"HEY DAN!"

Dan bolted upright but then relaxed seeing Joe and the others.

"Hey guys, whats up?" he said grinning.

"We kinda...wanted to know..." Julie started, not really sure how to word it.

"Yeah...?"

"Well its just ...I Wwhy-" Julie tried.

"Why did Shun look so upset when he put Miley to sleep- before he realised we were there."Fabia interupted, appearing by the door

Dan looked confused for a moment, then realisation flooded his features, quickly followed by panic.

"No... HOW COULD I FORGET?!" He quickly ran up the stairs Joe, Runo,Julie,Mira and Fabia following closely.

"SHUN!" Dan burst through the door to the room Shun had disappeared to.

He was gone.

The window was open.

A cold breeze washed over Dan and the others as they stood looking around the room, trying to spot Shun- but knowing that he was gone.

Dan fell to his knees as the rest of the group came upstairs.

"What happened, Master Dan?!" Baron said, being one of the first to appear.

"How could I be so stupid! What kind of best friend can't remember something like that?! I'm so,so sorry...SHHHHUUUUUNNNNN!"Dan shouted.

"Dan, what is the matter." Keith's calm voice spoke.

"Today..."Dan said before slamming his fist to the ground, growling.

"What was today,Dan?" Rafe said.

"...The anniversary of Shiori's death..." Dan said quietly, but everybody heard...

* * *

Everyone stiffened.

They didn't know who Shiori was, but it was obviious she had some ties with Shun and Dan.

As if reading their minds Dan continued,"Shiori is-was Shun's mother..."

Everyone stiffened even more.

"Where would Shun have gone Dan?" Ace said stiffly.

"I don't know... the cemetary?"Dan said.

"We have to find him." Ren decided, moving swiftly out of the room.

Then he reappeared,"Errrm, where is it?"

* * *

They had decided to split up.

Dan, Ren, Ace, Marucho,Keith,Fabia,Mira, Rafe and Paige would go to look for Shun, while the others stayed in case Shun came back.

But the questions running through peoples minds were:

What happened to Shun's mother?

Why did he go alone?

Will we be able to find him?

Does he even want to be found?

* * *

**Darcos Chan got many reviews for Bonus Chapters!**

**Here we are!**

**Make Shun commit suicide - How did I just know that was gonna pop up?**

**Kill Shun- Kinda the same thing but it could be murder I guess...**

**Put Shun with lots of little children/babies- Kinda imagining him working at a pre-school...**

**Make shun's hair pink and change Drago from a boy to a girl, and make Drago all like "WHAT THE! I thought for sure I was a boy..."-I honestly have this written out already, I love it so much!**

**Anyways remember to vote!**

**OH I ALMOST FORGOT!**

**This isn't going to end in the next couple of chapters- ooohhhh nooo! I still have a lot to get through in this story!**

**IF YOU PUT A REVIEW ASKING FOR A BONUS CHAPTER ON SHUN'S FATHER- I ALREADY GOT ALL THAT COVRED IN MY PLAN FOR THIS FIC!**


End file.
